


Finding Love In Pyjamas

by nightberrypearl



Series: Twohyun Week 2018 - @nightberrypearl [7]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Jonghyun never thought that this would be how he found love: in his pyjamas.For Twohyun Week, Day 7: Open Prompts





	Finding Love In Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I actually don't know what on earth this fic is. I wrote this is a rush to get it out in time and really was scraping the bottom of the barrel for ideas with this one so I'm sorry if it 1) Makes no sense, 2) is awful, and 3) riddled with mistakes everywhere.
> 
> But this is the last day of twohyun week, and I hope everyone has had a good week reading all the works that everyone has worked hard on to post this past week. And thank you all for participating, whether it be by writing or otherwise :)
> 
> Honestly I can't believe I've managed to post for all 7 days... Up until Monday, I'd only had 5 fics done and thought that 5 would be all I'd be able to manage, but somehow I've manage to sneak in writing another 2 into my schedule (perhaps there were a couple of late night writing sessions but oh well). 
> 
> Hope you've all had a good week :)

The first time they meet, Jonghyun feels his face flushing almost instantaneously as he takes in the other man’s wind-swept and perfectly tousled hair and his perfectly sculptured features. It’s only the first time he’s laid eyes on the other man, but he can already feel himself growing attached, even though he knows it’s irrational and ridiculous.

He doesn’t want to be caught staring so he immediately looks away, going to back to opening his mailbox. It’s only then that he realises that he’s still in his sleep shirt and pyjama bottoms, never having bothered to get changed since he hadn’t anticipated meeting an actual Adonis in the mailroom that afternoon. He must look like such a fool in his pyjamas even when it’s already afternoon, while the other man seems to be dressed nicely in a crisp white shirt under a navy-blue jumper, and a pair of fitting black slacks.

“Afternoon.” The other man greets as he tips his head forward in a slight bow with a polite smile on his face.

“A-afternoon.” Jonghyun returns, hoping his stutter wasn’t too noticeable.

At this point, he just wants to run away back to his flat to wallow in embarrassment, but at the same time, he wants to stay and subtly admire the way that the man’s light brown hair glints golden under the afternoon sunlight.

But in the end, he decides that he would rather not get caught staring when he’s already probably made a bad impression by looking so scruffy in his pyjamas at a time where he probably shouldn’t still be in pyjamas, and so he leaves as soon as he’s done collecting his mail.

“Bye!” the man quickly calls out to him just as he’s leaving.

Jonghyun squeaks out a quick response before he scampers away, all too ready to climb into bed and hide his reddening face in shame.

 

\\\\\

 

It’s about a week until the next time that they meet. A week of Jonghyun’s thoughts occasionally straying back to the initial mortification he felt when the tall handsome stranger met him in his pyjamas.

After that encounter, Jonghyun is sure to never leave his apartment in his sleep attire lest he bump into the man again. The last thing he wants is to make the man believe that he’s always so scruffy. If he’s only seen in his pyjamas once, that’s just a one off – an anomaly – any more than that and it makes it seem habitual.

Jonghyun thinks that surely this way, if he ever does chance upon the stranger again, it wouldn’t be in such an embarrassing scenario.

Of course, the universe likes to play with his life and so nothing really goes according to his plan.

He’s walking up the stairs to his apartment after a long day of classes and in his head, all he’s yearning for is the comforting embrace of his own bed. What he’s not looking for is to find himself tripping over the steps in his fatigued state, sending him falling forwards towards the solid ground.

He braces himself for the impact, but instead of the cold hard ground, he’s met with a warm pair of arms steadying him around his hips as he falls into someone’s sturdy chest. Once his feet are stably planted back on the ground, he looks up and almost gasps when he meets the concerned eyes of the stranger from the mailroom.

“Are you alright?” the man says and Jonghyun can feel his deep voice rumbling through his chest that Jonghyun is still pressed firmly against.

Pulling back out of the man’s personal space, Jonghyun gives a sharp nod.

“Er, yeah, thanks, for… you know…” he replies as he gestures vaguely with his hands, hoping the man understands him despite being so incoherent.

Fortunately, he does seem to understand as his thin lips pull upwards into a kind and gentle smile.

“It’s no problem.”

Then they dissolve into silence. Jonghyun doesn’t quite know the etiquette for what to do when someone he doesn’t know catches him from falling flat on his face. He’s fairly sure that there aren’t even really any hard and fast rules for that.

Jonghyun averts his gaze to avoid any eye contact that would turn him into a pile of mush. It’s then that he notices what the man is wearing.

He’s wearing a black and white striped shirt and pale blue woollen pyjama bottoms patterned with monkeys and stars.

Compared to before, when the taller man had been dressed so smartly back in the mailroom, now that he was dressed so plainly, he seemed younger – not much older than Jonghyun himself. It was cute though, Jonghyun thought.

The other man seems to notice what he was looking at and coughed awkwardly, making Jonghyun flick his eyes back up to see the man’s face turn redder and redder the more that Jonghyun looked at him.

“Well at least now we’re even.” Jonghyun mutters to himself, not thinking that the man could hear him.

“Huh?”

“O-oh um, well I just mean that you’ve seen my pyjamas and now I’ve seen yours…” Jonghyun almost wanted to hit himself for how dumb that sounded but luckily the other man found it funny rather than weird.

The man’s staccato laugh echoes through the stairwell and Jonghyun finds himself mesmerised by the way the man’s eyes crinkle at the edges and turn into perfect crescents as the man chuckles.

“I’m Minhyun by the way.” He says once he stops laughing.

“Oh, um, I’m Jonghyun.” Jonghyun returns.

“Nice to meet you Jonghyun.” Minhyun say with his beaming smile still on his face.

“N-nice to meet you too.”

There is a momentary pause as the two of them just stare at each other, until they both look away awkwardly.

“Um, I should uh…” he begins as he points up the stairs, signalling to where his apartment is. He’d like to blame the long day he had had for being the reason he couldn’t seem to get his words out that day, but really, he knew that it was just Minhyun’s presence alone that made him so tongue-tied.

“Oh, of course, I won’t keep you any longer. I’ll see you around, Jonghyun.” Minhyun calls to him as the two of them begin to part and go their separate ways.

“I-I’ll see you around.”

 

\\\\\

 

Jonghyun wakes up to the sound of a loud ringing resonating through his room. Initially he mistakes it for his alarm before he realises it’s actually the fire alarm. It’s that realisation that pulls him into immediate action, shoving on his shoes and swiftly making his way to the fire assembly point, and although they say to never to stop and take personal possessions in the event of a fire, it’s the middle of December, he’s going to bring a blanket with him.

When he gets outside, the sudden cold air that rushes into him makes him very glad to have his blanket and he promptly drapes it around his shoulders as he stands around waiting for further instructions.

It’s then that he sees Minhyun standing just in front of him in the same pyjamas he had been wearing the last time they bumped into each other a few days ago. In the cool night air, Minhyun shivers and Jonghyun watches as he bounces on his toes in an attempt to keep himself warm. Taking pity on him, Jonghyun moves forwards and taps Minhyun on the shoulder to get his attention.

The moment that Minhyun turns around, Jonghyun offers him a kind smile before offering him a corner of his own blanket, an invitation to share the blanket. Minhyun flashes him a grateful smile before shuffling closer and wrapping the end of the blanket around them.

It’s not the biggest blanket in the world and with their height difference, it’s a little awkward at first but with some careful shuffling around, they manage to cocoon themselves within Jonghyun’s blanket. From the position that they’d manoeuvred themselves into, Jonghyun can feel Minhyun’s front pressed closely against his back and he finds himself welcoming the extra warmth that comes with it, choosing to ignore the way his stomach flutters with nerves at finding himself so close to Minhyun.

“Do you think we’ll ever be dressed like functioning members of society at the same time, instead of meeting in our pyjamas all the time?” Minhyun asks jokingly to break the silence.

His question pulls a short giggle from Jonghyun.

“Hmm…” he ponders for a moment, “maybe, who knows?” he replies vaguely, not quite knowing what more to say.

“Maybe if…” Minhyun begins, seeming to hesitate with his words before continuing, “if we plan to meet up or something?”

Jonghyun tries not to noticeably tense in shock, the question being asked so unexpectedly.

“Meet up?”

“Y-yeah, like maybe we could go for coffee or something? Do something where we’re not just bumping into each other in our pyjamas.” He clarifies.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Minhyun tilt his head down to look at him as he remains staring straight forward, unable to bring himself to meet Minhyun’s piercing gaze.

“O-okay, yeah, I’d like that.” Jonghyun replies as steadily as he can.

Jonghyun spies the way that Minhyun’s lips quirk up in a smile, as if he’s trying to hold it in or keeping it from stretching wider and wider.

Once they’re finally told that the fire alarm was just a false alarm and that they’re all allowed to go back inside again, the two of them shuffle into the building together, still wrapped in Jonghyun’s blanket. They only fully separate once they reach Jonghyun’s front door.

They bid each other a good night and part with a promise of settling the details of their meetup in the morning.

By the time Jonghyun gets back into bed, it’s 4am and despite the early hour, thanks to his latest encounter with Minhyun, the tiredness from being awake at this hour is not nearly as noticeable.

Eventually he manages to go back to sleep, a smile playing at his lips as he remembers the way that Minhyun felt so comforting as they cocooned themselves in his blanket in the cold.

 

\\\\\

 

“Hey Jong, remember the first time we met, and you were in your pyjamas?” Minhyun murmurs into his hair as he begins drifting off to sleep.

“Mmm?” Jonghyun hums as he buries his nose deeper into the crook of Minhyun’s neck and wraps his arms around his waist.

Their first meeting in the mailroom seems like some distant dream now. A whole year has passed since that moment and in one year they have gone from strangers who kept bumping into each other in their pyjamas, to lovers who woke-up every morning to the sight of each other in pyjamas (well sometimes they weren’t in pyjamas, but that’s by the by).

“Do you want to know what I first thought when I saw you?”

“What was it?” he murmurs sleepily, deciding to humour him and let him continue.

“I thought: ‘His pyjamas are cute, but he’s cuter.’” Minhyun answers before tilting his head down to press a light kiss on his forehead.

An uncontainable smile makes its way onto Jonghyun’s face as he lightly slaps Minhyun’s chest for being cheesy and grumbles at him to just go to sleep already – his voice holding none of the malice that his words would seem to allude to.

Minhyun chuckles before snaking his arms around Jonghyun’s waist.

Then, just like all the nights since that night that Minhyun had first asked him out, Jonghyun finds himself drifting off to sleep, thanking his past self for going to get the mail when he did, tripping on the stairs when he did, and for having the foresight to bring a blanket outside into the December cold. He falls asleep glad that his past self had done all the things that had brought him to Minhyun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I actually don't know what on earth this fic is ahahaa but hope it wasn't too bad??? Lmk what you think in the comments, every comment I get makes me so happy and I really appreciate them :)
> 
> I hope you've enjoy this last work for the week and if you wish, I welcome you to go read some of the other things I wrote for this week - you'll notice I've collected it all in a nice little series for easy navigation.
> 
> \\\\\
> 
> For links to other 2hyun content for this week, we're trying out best to compile it in threads on twitter, in addition to the official Twohyun Week 2018 AO3 Collection.
> 
> Link to [@twohyunweek](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek)
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
